Absurd
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: Bella Swan hits rock bottom when she spirals out of control. Mike Newton wants her for himself but must learn how to sacrifice everything to preserve the beauty in what he holds dear. Sneaking around and hiding things from his old childhood friend, he slowly removes the threat against Bella and her new beau. Will Mike be strong enough to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan hits rock bottom when she spirals out of control. Mike Newton wants her for himself but must learn how to sacrifice everything to preserve the beauty in what he holds dear. Sneaking around and hiding things from his old childhood friend, he slowly removes the threat against Bella and her new beau. Will Mike be strong enough to let her go? She's better off without him after all.**

**Authors Note: This story contains a lot of graphic violence, drug use, and sexual content. I don't recommend this for those under the age of 18. FOREWARNING. Please know that I completely ununderstand that Bella is not in her right mind for a bit making bad choices that don't always end well. However there's a happy ending but it's the journey that will hurt the most.**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight settings, plots and characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Some quotes from the series and motion pictures will be used. This version/Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is the work of the author.**

**Chapter 1**

It's been nine months since _he_ left, three months since _Jake_ stopped talking to me, and two months since Charlie passed away.

Yesterday I graduated from high school, today I was curled up in a ball crying on Charlie's bed waiting for Mike Newton to bring me my fix. No, I don't mean drugs, not in the sense of chemicals or plants that you smoke or anything. After everything I've been through, Mike's been my balm. Though, I know he has feelings for me, he knows this isn't anything but a physical relationship.

Everything started the night Charlie was killed by Victoria. The cover story was that he got shot in the line of duty trying to contain a domestic situation. It was six in the morning when she turned up at the house, and before I knew it she was gone. I didn't understand what was happening and why I was spared.

Until I got the call from Bobby down at the station that Charlie was in the hospital in critical condition. I had gotten dressed and rushed to the hospital calling Sue Clearwater on the way out the door. Sue and Charlie were dating and Charlie was planning on buying a bigger house down on the Reservation. She didn't answer so I left her a brief voicemail telling her Charlie was at the hospital.

He didn't make it through the night after the attack. And Sue had told me about the wolves. Of course I wasn't surprised by what she told me. She had told me that I was not supposed to know anything about them, and I promised her I would keep her secret. Of course that meant I couldn't see Jacob again.

When I got home Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike Newton were waiting for me to try to cheer me up. It was a wasted effort, as they started to prepare to leave early. Mike was the last one sitting there hoping I'd come back to life again. But the moment he stood up I grabbed his arm and asked him to stay. I didn't want to be alone, and so in the midst of my pain I found something that would numb my soul, even for just a moment. We had started to make out and undress each other, and honestly I wasn't present until I felt him throbbing within me. The sensation took the pain away as we fucked on the couch, then in the kitchen, and finally in the shower. He had seemed to be satisfied then. And I was numb temporarily.

He showed up the next morning with flowers and I had sat him down and laid out my boundaries. He seemed saddened at first but was satisfied with just sex. After that conversation I had dragged him to my room and rode him till I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I quickly became insatiable and asked Mike to come over everyday. He was happy to oblige, but I was restless and Mike just wasn't enough, I needed more.

And so after two weeks I had called Tyler Crowley. I had heard about his break up with Lauren and her moving to LA with Jessica soon. He knew I was sleeping with Mike and I explained everything about our fucked up situation. He didn't understand why I was asking him to come over while Mike was at work. With a promise to explain everything when he arrived, he gave me an ETA (estimated time arrival).

I didn't have to wait long, and after explaining my needs and him promising to keep everything we do a secret, he was all too eager to get naked and had me against a wall. At first I felt guilty, but after remembering the pain I lost myself in the moment. From then on Tyler would come over when Mike wasn't available. But I still couldn't stop the pain from my heart, so I had started to cut myself. Both Mike and Tyler were concerned but neither asked questions and I was grateful. After a month of Charlie passing I started to smoke. The feel of nicotine in my system was addictive. I didn't give a shit what anyone at school said about me anymore.

The night before graduation I had taken Tyler, and we had fucked in the back of his new van. It made the ceremony more bearable. I didn't expect anyone to cheer me on as I took my diploma, so when I saw Billy Black and Sue Clearwater I couldn't contain the tears that threatened to escape.

I was more surprised when I saw Jacob glaring in my direction. He looked different and I was hit anew with a fresh sting of pain, I was devastated. I tore my eyes away from him, feeling the remains of my heart shatter. I felt strong arms wrap around me tightly and looked up to see Mike with a small smile.

He bent down and whispered in my ear "let's get out of here, okay." We had left early after both getting our diplomas. I glanced back and saw Jake watching us leave. I didn't care what he thought anymore. He abandoned me when I needed him the most.

Mike and I weren't even halfway to my house when he pulled over. Everyone was still at the ceremony, and we were the only ones on the road, so he unzipped his pants allowing his erection to spring free. I bit my lip and climbed on top, all too eager. I had opted out underwear after having fucked Tyler the night before and was glad I picked a dress.

It didn't take us very long before we were back on the road heading to my house. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye. I had tried to convince him to come in but to no avail. I walked upstairs and sat in the bathroom slicing at my once flawless skin. I cut my lower stomach and let the physical pain overpower the pain that wouldn't go away within my heart.

I headed downstairs to cook a frozen dinner before heading back up to Charlie's room. I had stood in the doorway for what felt like hours before I finally snapped. I had destroyed his bedroom, and curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I was expecting Mike this morning. I laid in my father's bed hurt and angry and tired of feeling the devastation. Hours passed by and I finally got up and headed to the bathroom to pee and take a shower. I dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top with flip-flops. I tossed my hair up in a sloppy ponytail and headed downstairs. I checked the time, after two already and still no Mike.

I paced the hallway till my stomach growled loudly. I was growing impatient by the minute. I made myself a sandwich and headed outside. As soon as I lit my cigarette and took a drag, I was startled by the vibrations of my phone in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID, **_unknown_**. I answered, my voice shaking.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What have you done?" A cat like voice said back. I didn't even have a chance to reply. The line went dead and the dial tone was deafening. I frowned taking another drag of my cigarette. When I finished I smashed my cigarette butt in the ashtray. I stood to head back inside.

Charlie had a large stash of hard liquor locked in the liquor cabinet. With him gone, I now had the keys. I stared at the various bottles not recognizing any of them. I took a deep breath and opened it grabbing the first bottle I touched. I read the label. _Tennessee Jack Daniels whiskey._ I stood and stared at the bottle.

I opened it smelling the contents of the bottle. The smell was strong and even in the bottle it tickled my throat. I put the opening to my lips, tipped the bottle and took a large swig. The taste was vile and almost immediately I spewed the liquid from my mouth. I quickly replaced the lid and shoved it back into the cabinet.

I headed upstairs to brush my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth. I was heading back down stairs when a light knock sounded at the door. _Finally!_ I thought. I rushed to answer the door expecting to see Mike. I was shocked to see Angela Webber standing there, a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, Ang. What's wrong?"

"Bella, Mike is missing," she whispered, pulling me into a hug. Even though I was detached and I was only sleeping with him, it felt like the only thing keeping me on my feet, was pulled out from under me. I went numb before my vision became obscured, I felt myself falling apart slowly as I fainted.

Mike was gone and I knew he wasn't coming back. This was my fault.

Everything was my fault.

**Authors Note: I didn't want to publish this one tbh because I know it won't get a positive outlook. Look this is just a story okay, Bella is an emotional wreck in this one and if you don't like these kinds of stories please don't read on. Things will only get worse before they get better. I haven't decided yet if I'll finish this story, though I know I will... I have 6 parts so far, 5 under re-writing before I post here... I will reassure you guys that there will be a HEA!!! So all sunshine and rainbows in the end lol... I honestly hoped ya'll enjoy it. ****P.S. this is on my Wattpad @xTink28x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke on the couch with a cool rag on my face. Angela and Eric stood close together whispering in a low voice.

"I told you we shouldn't have told her," Angela sighed.

"She had a right to know as his girlfriend, Ang," Eric whispered.

Of course, to my peers at school Mike and I were a couple, while Angela and Tyler were considered my best friends. If they only knew what was really happening between Tyler and I.

"Maybe we should have called Tyler and have him tell her. God she's gonna be even more devastated. I wish I could stay here for her," Angela quietly sobbed. Eric hugged her closer, rubbing her back. I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"You're her bestfriend, Ang. She needs you now more than ever. After we're off to college she'll still have Tyler until we get back." I could feel the pain in their voices as they discussed ways to keep me from completely losing my shit.

I blocked the rest of their conversation out and focused on falling asleep. I didn't want to be here anymore. Everything was becoming too much handle.

I awoke still on the couch. I lifted my head to assess my surroundings. In the recliner across the room was Tyler wrapped in a blanket and snoring lightly, I smiled a bit at that. On the coffee table was a note in Angela's handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey, I called Tyler to come stay with you until you feel better. If you need me I'll be at work, just text me okay. I love you Bells._

_Angela __xoxo_

I folded the note and placed it back on the table. I stood and stretched out my aching muscles. I gingerly walked over to where Tyler was asleep. I gently shook him awake and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Ty, why don't you come to bed with me tonight," I whispered, turning to look at the time glowing on the clock, sitting on the side table. It was twenty three after five in the morning. He rubbed his eyes groggily and stood stretching.

"Hey Bells. What time is it?" He asked looking around.

"It's almost five thirty in the morning," I said in a hushed tone.

He nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen. I followed closely behind, my arms crossed. "Want some coffee? I brought _Zombieland_ in case you wanted to watch a movie tonight," he said over his shoulder as he prepared the coffee.

"Sure," I said, taking a seat at the table.

"Creamer? Sugar?"

"Just creamer, thanks" I said thankfully. He set the mug down in front of me and sat across from me, a small smile on his lips.

"I think we should put a hold on sex for a while. At least till Mike is found. Don't get me wrong, I love the sex," he said bluntly.

"But?" I asked, curious.

"It just feels wrong, Bella. You're with Mike and I'm just trying to get over Lauren," I stared into my mug as his words slowly began to sink in. I could feel the guilt eating at my insides. He was right, and I was withering away. My life was only going to get worse from here.

"You're right, Ty. I think I know what I need to do," I nodded my head. I stood up and made my way upstairs. I quickly showered and got dressed. I took out a suitcase and began packing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Tyler said from behind me.

"I'm going to find Mike, by myself," I said, zipping my bag.

"What do you expect to find on your own out there Bella," he pressed.

"I don't know," I replied in a shaky voice.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to wrap me into a hug. "C'mon let's put that movie on. We'll deal with the world tomorrow," he whispered. We snuggled up together and put in _Zombieland_. Tyler fell asleep halfway through, I tapped my foot deep in thought.

If Sue wasn't lying, then the wolves would have information on Victoria. And they would know if Mike was taken or not. Then a chilling thought occurred to me. _If Victoria took Mike, he's either dead or she is torturing him and if he survives this he might be turned._ I wanted to cry. I wanted to rip Victoria apart piece by piece. I wanted Mike back.

If someone had told me last year that I would be developing feelings for Mike Newton, I would not have believed it. Even though it was just sex, I never really thought about it becoming more. Strictly because I knew I would never be able to fully give myself to him other than sex. But sometimes things have a funny way of working out.

After the movie was over I sat and waited for Tyler to wake up. It wasn't long before his cellphone rang and his mother asked him to come home to help his dad. He gave me a bear-hug and kissed the top of my head. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I couldn't help it anymore and not having sex to ease the pain I needed to find something else. I felt the blade slice into my skin, never too deep that I would accidentally end up in the hospital. I took a couple percocets leftover from when I had broken my leg, and curled up in the bathtub and fell asleep.

I awoke to a thunderous knock coming from downstairs. I sat up, nauseous. I was bleeding a bit more than usual, blood had soaked through my shirt. The knock sounded again, I stood feeling dizzy and my vision was blurry. I carefully stepped out of the tub looking for something to cover up with. I had just finished tying the rope to my robe, when the loud knock sounded again, this time more urgent.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I slowly walked down the steps to answer the door. It was bright outside and the sun was shining, a rarity for Forks, Washington. I squinted, looking up to see who had knocked. I was actually surprised when I recognized Jacob standing on the porch. He had an angry expression on his face and his nostrils flared when he took in my appearance.

"Are you bleeding?" he demanded.

I was dizzy and felt myself swaying slightly. I shook my head. The movement didn't help at all, my temples were throbbing.

"I'm fine," I snapped at him.

"You look like shit Bella," he said following me to the kitchen. I filled a glass of water and chugged it. It only made me feel sluggish. I reached up in the cabinet that had the glasses where I kept Advil just in case. I popped two of them in my mouth. After taking a deep breath I turned to face him.

"Thanks. What are you doing here Jacob?" I demanded.

"I'm here because Sue wants to know if you're okay. No one's heard from you in a couple of days," he said through gritted teeth.

He wasn't here because he cared about me, and I felt the ghost of the hole in my chest. I turned away from him, not wanting to look at him or let him see how he effects me.

"Well I'm alive so you can leave now. Just go away Jacob. I don't need you anymore," I sighed. I gripped the sink tightly as I waited for the sound of his feet to retreat.

"Bella, I didn't leave you on purpose," he whispered.

"Jake," I breathed. "Just go. I have more than enough to deal with," I said, still looking into the sink.

"I wish things could be different," his voice sounded closer.

"I can't,Jake," my head was throbbing. I could feel the bile rising. I leaned into the sink and threw up. I felt a large hand rubbing my back. I quickly rinsed my mouth and turned to look at him. He looked like he was in pain, but I forced myself to not care.

"I think you should leave," my voice was shaky. I went to take a step forward but I barely touched the floor before a darkness crashed down on me.

"Jesus, Bella!" was the last thing I heard before a loud ringing blocked out everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my bed, wearing a clean pair of pajamas. Remembering what happened, I bolted up out of my bed.

"Don't worry I'm not the one who dressed you. Your boyfriend downstairs did," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Mike's here?" I turned towards the door stumbling over my feet.

"Some guy named, Tyler," he sneered his name.

"Ty isn't my boyfriend," I replied. I looked around confused. "How long was I asleep for?"

"You were out for a couple of days," he replied standing.

"You don't have to stay here," I whispered. I headed downstairs and saw Tyler cooking a large meal. I glanced at the clock above the table. It read eleven in the morning. I smiled at Tyler who turned wearing a flower print apron.

"Hey Bella, I got great news!" He said smiling. I knew what that meant.

"What," I pressed.

"Just got accepted to UCLA. I can be closer to Lauren," he said setting the table and placing food in front of me. My appetite suddenly seemed to disappear as the words fell from his mouth. The small smile fading into a frown as I realized that I was going to be alone. Angela and Eric were leaving for Notre Dame soon. And now Ty was going to UCLA. My heart ached for Mike even more.

I ate as much as I could stomach, which wasn't very much. I stood to clear my plate.

"I got it Bells," Tyler said, taking the plate from my hand.

"Thanks Ty," I whispered, sitting back down. I sat watching him wash the dishes, my mind wondering. I thought about Mike and how happy he was around me, when I couldn't be. I thought about how his lips felt against my skin, how he would kiss my body. I hadn't realized that I was crying till Tyler sat with me and handed me a tissue. I couldn't look at him knowing Mike was out there somewhere. I stood, tears falling down my face and raced upstairs to the bathroom.

I couldn't stay here anymore, that much I knew. But I couldn't afford to move away. I just needed to get out for a few days. I heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Bella, I gotta go. If you need me text me, okay" Tyler said through the door.

"Thanks Ty," I replied.

I opened my drawer and took out the blade. I needed Mike, and it broke something inside me when he went missing. I dug through the various bottles of old prescriptions my dad placed in a lock box under the sink. He had every kind of pain killer possible. I sat holding the bottle of vicodin trying to gain control. I couldn't bare anymore pain. I popped a few of the pills and went to work slicing at my skin. I only cut at the skin on my abdomen, it was less noticeable. I liked how it felt when the blade sunk into my skin leaving behind a cut that was just deep enough to bleed a little and leave a small scar. The pain distracted me from my emotional turmoil.

When I was done, I stood taking another vicodin to ebb the physical pain. I cleaned myself up and stumbled down stairs. I opened the liquor cabinet for a second time, and this time I grabbed a bottle of apple vodka. _Why is it apple flavored?_ I wondered. I opened the bottle and tasted its contents. It wasn't so bad once you got past the bitterness. I grabbed a glass and sauntered up to my room carrying the bottle and glass. I sat in my rocking chair and poured myself a helpful glass. I chugged the liquid, it burned my throat going down. I poured another and sat looking outside at the surrounding trees. I nursed my second glass, holding it with both hands. I could feel the alcohol warming me up, as tears were falling down my face now.

I heard a loud knock at the door. I ignored it and poured myself another glass. The flashes of images were getting more painful to watch. My head was becoming cloudy and it was difficult to keep my eyes open. My head started to throb and I stood stumbling towards my nightstand and took a couple of advil. I chugged the remains of the glass and attempted to make my way back to the chair. I don't know what I tripped on but I definitely fell. The glass shattered in my hand and I sat up and examined my hand. I felt a slight stinging. I was definitely going to need stitches. I had a large gash going across my left palm. I pulled myself into a standing position and slowly walked to the bathroom. I cleaned the wound and wrapped it in gauze. I rummaged around the lock box again and pulled out the percocet and took a couple before stumbling back to my room. I jumped startled when I saw Jacob sitting on the bed.

"Jeez Jacob you scared me," I slurred. I made my way back to my chair and plopped myself down. I picked up the bottle and took a drink.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Jake snapped. I swatted him away when he tried to grab the now nearly empty bottle.

"You don't know nuffing," I replied slurring more. I suddenly didn't feel well. "Go away!" I screamed.

He stood shaking violently. "Fine!" I watched his retreating figure as long as I could. I glanced at the clock. It was only six: forty five. I took a deep breath and slowly stood up, I miraculously made my way down to the kitchen. I dialed Mike's cellphone to listen to his voice on the recording. It only made everything worse. I slammed the phone down on the reciever.

I didn't feel well and I could tell I was shaking. I looked at my hands and my arms. I was sweating profusely. My legs were having a difficult time holding me up. I went to take a step and collapsed. I rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling. Everything slowly going black.

**3rd person POV**

Bella, laid there staring into oblivion. Her eyes glazed over and her breathing became labored. She turned to try to get up and was suddenly convulsing. She rolled over on her side and puked uncontrollably, before passing out. The phone rang but she was unable to answer it in her condition.

The hours dragged slowly as Bella laid unconscious. The next morning the phone rang again but Bella still laid next to the puddle of vomit her eyes glazed and shut almost all the way. She was unconscious and her pulse was getting weaker.

About an hour later the phone rang again, but Bella still had not moved. Her breathing became labored as she lied there in the middle of the kitchen.

Mike sat up in a tree watching the house with an intense gaze. He was new to this life and he knew he couldn't see Bella again. He had watched as she drank the vodka and he watched as she kept taking more pills. He wanted to go to her and stop her from self destruction, but he couldn't. He saw when she collapsed in the kitchen, and sat praying someone would come to check on her. His undead heart would have stopped if he were still alive and had walked in on her in such a condition. He had watched her vomit before laying unmoving. He listened carefully for her heartbeat. Relief flooded through him when he heard the thumping. He took out his phone and dialed the house, hoping she would snap out of it and come to. But she didn't even flinch. He had to find some way to help her.

He wanted to tell her that the red headed female was dead. She had kidnapped him and gone on and on about how she was going to kill Bella. She had broken multiple bones of his and tortured him for information. When he didn't talk she decided to come up with a new plan. So she changed him, hoping he would kill Bella on accident. But when he opened his eyes to this new life, he had struck her like a snake striking its prey. Mike had removed her head before she could talk any further. He ripped her apart and burned her for good measure.

He looked at Bella, not moving and tried to call again, just like last time she didn't move. He recalled the red headed female talking about giant wolves. She had told him that they couldn't climb trees but they were definitely supernatural. He had to find help for Bella before it was too late. He stood out of his crouch and headed in the direction the vile smell of dog was coming from, remembering what she had told him about their fragrance. He stuck to the trees and finally came across a couple of the large mutts. They snarled at him and snapped in his direction. But Bella needed help.

"Wait, stop! She needs help! Someone needs to get to her before she dies!" Mike shouted down to the two wolves. They stopped and looked at each other. Both disappeared and reappeared in human form. He was baffled slightly.

"What are you talking about leech? Who needs help?" The tall male said.

"B-Bella! Bella Swan!" Mike said, sorrow in his voice.

"Shit! We gotta go Paul! I'll text Jake when we get there!" the female shouted.

Mike followed behind and perched himself up in a tree and watched the scene unfold before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**3rd person POV**

Mike watched the two wolves, first bang on the door and when there was no answer, they finally broke in. He made a mental note to fix it while she was away. He sat and listened to them trying to wake her up. Why aren't they calling for an ambulance, didn't they hear what he said, that she was dying. So he sat impatiently watching.

When Paul and Leah finally got to the door, they were hit with the smell of vomit coming from the kitchen. Following the assaulting smell, the scene before them was horrific. Bella laid unconscious next to a puddle of vomit, her body unmoving. They listened for her heartbeat and noticed it was weak.

"Leah, get an ambulance here as fast as possible!"

"What about Jacob? He should know what is going on," she replied.

"Not now Leah. She needs a doctor first." Paul picked up Bella's unconscious body and took her to the living room. He propped her up and cleaned her as best as he could. He understood everything she was going through. He'd heard about her father passing away, and from what Jacob couldn't hide her boyfriend was gone too.

She was no longer the sweet girl of Jacob's fantasy. She was a woman in Paul's eyes. She has experienced loss and abandonment. The pack had seen through Jake's eyes her fast downward spiral. Jake had kept a close eye on her after he phased trying to force himself to imprint on her. But the day she lost her virginity to the guy at her school Jacob grew obsessed with winning her back.

Jacob had attended her graduation in hopes to mend things between them, but grew angry when that blonde guy wrapped his arms around his Bella. He watched as they snuck out together, and left to follow them. Jacobs anger only grew more when he caught up with their vehicle. Paul remembered seeing the car shaking and Bella kissing the blonde guy, through Jake's eyes. Jacob had moved to get a better view of what was happening. Jacob being the virgin he is, couldn't figure it out. When he saw Bella throw her head back, her body bouncing slightly and heard the moans of pleasure, he finally knew what was happening and ran off in a rage. His Bella was having sex with someone else.

As Paul was finishing up he caught a glimpse of what he first assumed was a scratch, on her stomach. He wasn't sure if it was fresh and thought it might needed cleaning. When he pulled the shirt slightly back, he dropped the wet rag. The sight was not pleasant. Her stomach was marred with cuts. She had scars, meaning she'd been doing this for a while. Paul didn't know this young woman, but he suddenly felt pity and empathy for her. She had lost her sanity when she lost her loved ones.

Leah came strolling into the living room then. "Jacob's on his way, the ambulance should be here in a couple of minutes. What are staring at?" She moved around the couch and came to stand next to Paul. She gasped at the sight of Bella. They had something in common when it came to the loss of a loved one. Leah had lost her father several months ago to a heart attack. Her and her brother Seth had pressed for their mother to move on. She started dating chief Swan and though she seemed happy, Leah could hear her sobbing at night. And when Charlie passed, she didn't leave her room for weeks. Seth and Leah had grown concerned for their mother whom was grieving another loss so soon.

Jacob was fast asleep, exhausted from his patrol the night before. He didn't even budge when his cellphone rang. Billy shouted for him to answer it but Jake only snored louder. Finally it went quiet. Billy went back to his crossword puzzle when the house phone rang. He wheeled himself over to the counter and answered it, it was Leah Clearwater, she sounded exasperated. Wasn't she supposed to be on patrol? She demanded that Billy wake Jacob up. Billy refused unless it was pack business. She growled in the reciever and the line went dead. Billy went back to his puzzle, he wasn't surprised when Seth Clearwater burst through the front door moments later, and headed to Jake's room. Since it wasn't pack business he minded his own. He felt pity for his late friends daughter but she was in good hands now and he didn't need to worry.

Seth was playing a video game when his sister called, demanding that he rush over to the Black's house and wake up Jake. Seth had groaned in protest but jumped up and ran, after Leah explained everything in a rush. He didn't bother knocking when he arrived. He knew how Billy was when it came to things unpack related. He didn't even try hiding his indifference either.

When Jacob woke up to the news about Bella, he had to reign in all self control to keep from phasing in his small bedroom. He was panicking and for good reason. She had almost killed herself and it was his fault. If he'd stepped up to be Alpha he would have been able to tell Bella everything and she would have became his instead of that pretty boy who had his hands all over her. Of course he was jealous of him, but he'd never admit it outloud. There were several times he'd fantasized about her and him being together. He would daydream of her wearing something showy and imagined ripping the delicate fabric away with his teeth. He had pictured her moaning out his name in the heat of their own passionate love making. However she had turned to someone else during her time of grief. And it was his fault entirely because he didn't have a choice.

Paul was still next to Bella when the paramedics arrived. Leah had told them that they had arrived to see if she was doing okay, when they had found her in a puddle of vomit on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. The paramedic thanked them for cleaning her off, and asked who was riding in the ambulance. Jake still was not here yet, so Paul volunteered.

The ride there was quite stressful, Paul held a breathing mask to Bella's face. He panicked when he heard her heart stutter and stopped beating. It was as if the gates of hell were broken and the hell hound was unleashed. Chaos broke out as the paramedics jumped into action. Paul suddenly felt like he was in the way so he migrated to the empty front seat. They had pulled into the emergency room lot when the faintest sound of her heart beginning to beat sounded in his ears, he was relieved.

He pitied the beautiful woman who was fighting for her life. She was too old for Jacob's immaturity and in Paul's eyes he could see himself being with someone just as damaged as himself. She was lucky in a way, because alcohol had no effect on him and his unnatural metabolism burned it off too quickly, but he still enjoyed a cold brew every now and then. But Bella wasn't supernatural and so her life was quickly in danger.

Bella was taken straight to the operation room for an emergency stomach pump. She nearly killed herself overdosing on painkillers. They would have to run tests and figure out what she had taken. She was unconscious and for a moment her heart had given up. Bella was in the middle of dreaming and she had no idea she was slowly slipping away. All she could see and feel were the arms of Mike Newton. He had an angelic glow around him, and he was comforting her while telling her that she needed fight. She was stubborn and definitely didn't see any reason to go on without him anymore. She had lost the will to live. Everything she loved was taken from her. If she survived this, she promised herself that she would find Mike, even if it killed her.

Paul paced back and forth in the corridor of the hospital while Sue, Seth and Leah sat in waiting room. Jacob had lost control as soon as he left the house and hasn't been able to phase back just yet. Paul wondered who the vampire was to Bella. He hadn't left the tree near the hospital since they had arrived. Paul didn't like the idea but he knew he'd have to talk him again, and soon. Alone. He had questions that needed to be answered, and the vampire was the only one who had answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice Cullen was hunting with her mate Jasper Whitlock up in Alaska when she was hit with a vision of Bella Swan. She froze as she watched her nearly kill herself. Alice was confused by her actions and so she searched for the reason behind her decision. Her undead heart broke when she discovered that Charlie had died. She was gasping for unnecessary air when the pain hit her. Bella had lost her father and soon after her best friend the mutt. Then she lost the one person who kept her alive during everything else, Mike Newton. Alice was surprised that she chose Mike of all people, but then she saw everything he did for her and was in awe.

Jasper was in the middle of draining a large buck when his mates emotions became intense with pain. He dropped his prey and flitted to her side. Her eyes were glazed over with a far away look. He knew she was having a vision and she was taking the emotional toll of what she was seeing. He sent her calming serene feelings, and took away some the pain she suffered through. She gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand briefly to let him know she was going to be okay. When the vision was finished she sprang to her feet and turned to face her mate. He listened carefully to everything she was telling him about her vision. He was especially surprised when she revealed Mike Newton being a vampire. She had searched for Victoria and came up blank. They both hoped it meant that she was dead.

Alice decided that they wouldn't interfere but she would keep an eye on Bella until she needed her. She got nervous when her future disappeared and was relieved when she saw she was going to be okay. Only one explanation for the holes in her visions, the mutts were involved.

Paul almost sprinted to the doctor when he came into the waiting room. A few more of Bella's friends had showed up. There was a beautiful woman crying into the shoulder of some nerdy guy, and then there was another guy who kept sizing Paul up. When the doctor told everyone that she was going to be okay, Paul wanted to kiss the old man.

Everyone was kind enough to let Paul go see her first. She was still asleep when he entered. So he sat telling her how he was glad she was going to be ok. He told her about how he understood the pain of her loses and told her how his mother had passed away from a broken heart when his father abandoned them. He wasn't even sure if that was the reason. His aunt had taken him in and raised him as best she could. But he ran away and soon moved back into his childhood home. When he finished his story he kissed her hand before taking his leave. He knew exactly where he was going.

Tyler was just finished with loading up the uhaul he was sharing with Lauren and Jessica when Angela showed up. She didn't usually show up during a work day unless it was an emergency. Judging by the expression on her face, this was obviously an emergency.

"Hey Ty, it's Bella. She's not doing so great. She's in the emergency room right now and I wanted to let you know in person." Her words caused him to fall to his knees. Bella was one of his bestfriends and he loved her so. He had been torn after his breakup with Lauren, his crush on Bella had dimmed as he slowly fell for Lauren. He was hurt when he discovered she was going to be moving the morning after graduation. It had caused an argument months before graduation. He started to get close to Mike and where ever Mike went Bella followed. He was happy she had finally gotten over Cullen and gave Mike a chance. He was confused when she called him over while Mike was clearly at work. But after his arrival and Bella explaining her and Mike's relationship, he suddenly couldn't help himself. He agreed to her proclamation of sex and within minutes he had taken her against the wall. He reveled in the sensation of being inside her, he had fantasized about this moment since the day he laid eyes on her.

But then he finally got his acceptance letter from UCLA and he had to break things off with her. She seemed upset about it, but hide behind the mask she had worn since Cullen moved away and dumped her. He had left not knowing how severe her depression became after Mike disappeared. He had suspected she was falling for Mike and not even knowing it. And now he was staring at Angela Webber after hearing the devastating news of Bella being taken to the hospital. He should have stayed, but he had so much to catch up on. Now he had been sitting for hours in the waiting room and couldn't help notice the large male that seemed too old to have known Bella. He noticed the older guy jumped up when the doctor burst into the room with news about Bella. Angela let him go see her first since he was the one who'd saved her. It got Tyler wondering if Bella was now having sex with this guy, because he was no longer available and Mike was gone! Either way he knew not to ask questions, and went back to minding his own business. If Bella was having sex with that guy it wasn't any of his business.

Angela Webber was at work on her last day, when her father had tried to contact her. She was busy and he knew she didn't answer her phone during working hours. So she put it on silent, and continued to stock the shelves at the small grocery store in Forks Washington. She saw her manager Mr. Williams walking towards her, she gave him a small smile before realizing he wasn't smiling at all. In fact he was frowning and looked like a few tears had left streaks down his face. He rushed to her giving her the news of her bestfriend in the hospital. Angela didn't have to think twice before she was rushing to grab her purse from her register, her phone already dialing Eric's number.

Mike watched the mutt exit the hospital and head towards him. He didn't move from his perch up high where he knew the mutt couldn't reach him.

Paul looked up in the tree and met the red eyes of the blonde leech. He rolled his eyes annoyed at the fact that he was in a tree. Obviously he couldn't go and meet in a public place.

"You can come down. I won't hurt you," Paul said in the direction of the leech.

Mike thought about it for a moment before jumping down. He stood face to face with the large male, his hand held out for a handshake.

"My name is Michael Newton but my friends call me Mike. You might've heard my name in the news. I went missing a couple of weeks ago. I was more or less dating Bella and I care about her a lot," he waited for the man to shake his hand.

Paul stared at Mike's hand not very eager to shake it. But he took it nonetheless and introduced himself back.

"I'm Paul Lahote. I grew up with Bella when she visited for the summers. We never really talked much but I understand her loss. I lost both of my parents at a young age and have been on my own since I was fifteen," he replied standing taller than the vampire. He could tell he once had blue eyes to go with his luscious blonde hair. He looked like the jockey type and wanted to ask questions about his past, but he could do that later. Right now he could tell he had something to say.

Mike waited for him to finish before he spoke. "I have a request if you don't mind me asking. I have to get some information from someone. Bella could be in danger and I won't have her dying on my watch. I don't know how long I'll be away but I can't risk Bella's life until the threat is resolved. Can you keep an eye on her, help her get better," he requested. "One last thing. Don't fall in love with her. She doesn't need to go through this again when you find your mate someday," he said turning to look at him.

"What happens if she falls in love with someone while you're gone?" Paul asked.

"She won't. Not the way she wants to. She already has a mate you see. So it wouldn't do her good," Mike replied.

"You know don't you? You know who he is?" Paul asked. His question sounded like a statement.

"You're looking at him," Mike said. And then he disappeared into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of machines beeping loudly in my ears. There was someone in the chair next to me. I looked around the room taking in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, and I was connected to the machines that were beeping. I didn't recognize the man asleep in the chair with his head on my bed.

I sat up and reached for the 'call nurse' button. My movements waking the stranger next to me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place his face. When he realized I was a awake he jumped forward taking my hand. My head was a little fuzzy, I had to strain a little to hear him.

"Hey, you're awake. You're in the hospital. Leah and I found you passed out in your kitchen." I frowned, recalling the memories of that day. I looked around, the images of Mike flashing in my head as I tried to force them away with pills and alcohol. I felt the tears spill over and looked away. The strange man grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. He reached up and gently wiped them away with a small smile on his face. I was too ashamed to speak.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm Paul Lahote. I live on the Reservation. Sue was worried about you," he spoke softly. I just stared at him, blinking. "You have a lot of people who care about you, ya know. They aren't here at the moment of course. It's nearly three in the morning. They'll be here in a few hours of course. Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked.

I couldn't help but just stare at him. He was handsome with dark hair, a deep russet skin tone and deep brown eyes. I nodded at his question. He jumped up and walked out of the room, returning minutes later with a large cup of ice water and a few pudding cups. I smiled my thanks. He didn't even know me, and yet he was here and being so kind. I didn't deserve any of it after how I behaved in the past few months, yet here was this complete stranger who was being kind.

I drank the water and sat there eating my pudding cups while he talked. He told me about his childhood and his father abandoning him and his mother and her death. I pitied him a little. We both understood loss in ways others would never understand. He told me about how we actually knew each other as kids but never really got to meet officially. I gave him a small smile.

After an hour a nurse came in to take my vitals. She was happy to see me drinking water and eating something. I had been out for a few days recuperating. I winced when she examined my tummy and looked away feeling ashamed for the scars and cuts I had put there.

"Your mother called sweetie. She wanted to make sure you were okay and asked if I could tell you that she's going to fly out as soon as she gets the okay from her doctor," the nurse smiled sweetly at me. I nodded in her direction.

"It's a good thing you haven't tried talking, hun. I imagine you're throat must still be quite sore," she said checking my lymph nodes in my neck. I didn't feel sore at all, just drained and exhausted. I shook my head at her. She finished her ministrations and smiled before leaving.

"Why does your mother need a doctor's okay to fly here?" Paul asked.

I figured I'd have to speak eventually, no better time than now I guess. "Because, she's pregnant," I said in a small voice. He looked at me surprised.

"She speaks," he said grinning widely. I smiled at him, shaking my head. It felt good to finally smile freely. I only wish that I had smiled more around Mike. The thought of Mike made my smile fade. I had developed strong feelings for him without knowing and he was gone before I could get the chance to tell him. I felt the familiar sting in my heart as I tried to fight the tears threatening to fall.

"You miss him don't you?" I looked up at Paul, a little shocked at how observant he was.

"I didn't realize what I had, until it was taken from me. I took him for granted and I can't even tell him sorry now," I felt the tears overflow. It was difficult to talk about him.

"You wanna know something that's messed up? The first girl I fell for used me to get to an old best friend," he whispered. "The messed up part is, I'd have done it over and over again because it meant being with her for a little bit," he said turning to look at me with a small smile on his face.

"Can't be as bad as what I put Mike through," I replied. He looked at me confused. "I used him for sex and then when he wasn't around I used our best friend for the same favor. It was the only thing that took the pain away for a moment," I said sheepishly looking away. I didn't want him judging me, honestly. I knew I had a problem and I was sure to have later consequences for it, but I couldn't stand it if he judged me.

"I know what you mean," he whispered quietly.

_Huh! So he used sex as an outlet too?_ I wondered. An image of us naked together flashed in my head. I blushed brightly and looked away hiding my face.

"What's that look for?" He asked, I could hear him getting closer.

"Nothing," I croaked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Something on your mind, beautiful?" He smirked pulling my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him. His gaze was sultry and his eyes were smoldering.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts that invaded my mind. Yet, I was curious if he was thinking the same thing. I bit my bottom lip as my gaze fell to his lips. I wondered what he tasted like, my blush deepening. Suddenly I couldn't think straight anymore, and my breathing became shallow.

"No," I sighed.

"Are you sure about that. You're blushing quite bright for someone who isn't thinking about anything," he said, getting closer. I could feel myself holding my breath as he slowly leaned towards me. I could smell him as I slowly let my breath go. He smiled before pulling away, leaving me befuddled.

We sat and talked getting to know each other for the next hour, until I grew tired and went back to sleep.

**3rd person POV**

As Bella laid there sleeping, Paul began to wonder. _What if Bella wants to be changed?_ The thought felt like a dagger in his chest. He knew she was not his imprint and that someday he would find her, but Bella needed him, and he needed her. He just prayed that he wouldn't hurt her anymore than she was. He made a silent vow that he would tell her Mike was alive when he did imprint. She would need him more then, whether Mike wanted her to know or not.

Mike stood in the forest surrounding the house before him. He knew _they_ weren't here anymore but he wasn't here for them. He watched the young man with whom he had a quarrel with, walk about the luxurious cabin like a king. It disgusted him that he would need to ask for his help and hopefully he didn't find out what he did. Mike walked slowly up to the door keeping his thoughts clear. He knocked lightly before the young man answered. He smiled widely at Mike, inviting him in with a pat on the back.

"You must be Mike? You look familiar, I take it you're from Forks? Victoria told me you would show up. Haven't heard from her in a few days though. But you're welcome to anything you need," he said to Mike.

"Thanks. I'm sorry man, I didn't get your name," Mike replied, though he knew exactly who he was, an old friend from his childhood.

"The name's Riley Biers. But you already knew that, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**3rd person POV**

A couple days later, Bella was released from the hospital. She had said goodbye to her friends before they left for college except for Ty. She sat in a wheelchair at the hospital entrance waiting for her ride. She was going to be staying with Sue for a few days. Sue had called her earlier to tell her that she was allowed to know the secret of the wolves. Bella was relieved that she didn't have to pretend anymore. Sue sent her text to expect Embry Call and Paul Lahote. Bella was excited to see Paul. They had became such great friends over the past few days. He was very friendly to her lately, and it comforted her to know she had someone who would listen and not judge her.

Embry was playing his xbox with Quil and Jacob, when he heard his cellphone ring. He expertly answered not losing in his race on the game. Sam ordered him and Paul to pick up Bella and bring her to Emily's place. He groaned dropping out of the game before heading outside to an already waiting Paul.

Paul let Embry drive his truck so he could be free to think. He was trying to come up with a way to tell Bella everything. So far he came up blank. Sam gave permission to the pack, that Bella Swan was now allowed in on the secret. Of course Paul wanted the honor. Sam only said, whoever got to her first.

A few minutes later a truck pulled up next to Bella and she immediately recognized Embry, Jake's friend. He hopped out of the truck with a smirk and winked in her direction.

Embry couldn't help his true self being such a flirt. Bella was definitely not what he remembered. Paul gave him a warning growl but Embry shrugged it off. He had heard a few sexual thoughts about Bella from Paul these past couple of nights when they had patrol together. He didn't complain since it was better than most of the girls on the Reservation that usually would star in Paul's sex fantasies.

Paul helped Bella into the passenger seat securing her in tightly, before hopping into the driver's seat. The drive to Sam's place was quiet. Paul could feel his pack brother watching Bella as he drove down the familiar road. He kept glancing at him in the rearview mirror confirming his own suspicions.

Paul gritted his teeth, his emotions getting the best of him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to give Bella to Newton at all. He wanted her to heal and keep her safe from everything around her. She wasn't as bad as he had thought she was.

Embry sat in the back seat watching closely. His curiosity was getting the better of him and his crush on the Swan girl was starting to eat at his conscience. She had captivated him the moment he met her in Jake's garage. The way Paul reacted with him there made him curious. Did Lahote actually feel something for her?

Bella stared out the window as they neared Emily's home. She had heard the story and was prepared for what she would see. Paul forewarned her anyway. After meeting everyone Bella and Paul took a walk down third beach.

Embry followed closely behind, the pair unaware of his presence in the shadows. He hung onto every word between them as his mind began to work in overtime. He didn't give a fuck what Paul promised the Newton leech, he was going to fight for her. Even if it meant fighting his own brother.

**-*-**

Mike stood with Riley at the docks.

"I already know what you want from me Newton. I don't know how I can do it without _her_ finding out, but you know I'll try," he said not facing Mike.

Mike nodded not looking at Riley directly. "I told one of the mutts she was my mate. It should gain me access to their trust," Mike replied.

"Is she?" Riley asked.

"No." Mike's reply was curt.

"Then why are you doing this?" Riley growled.

"Don't worry about it," Mike hissed.

"Then you can count me the fuck out," Riley snapped.

"FINE!" Mike yelled. "Because I've fallen in love with her. Real genuine love for once. I want her to live in peace without worrying about this fucking cunt coming for her."

Riley turned to look at his childhood friend. Pain was etched in his features after his admission. "How exactly do you plan on hiding her after all this is over? I'm already extending promises I'm not sure I can keep," Riley spoke with a calmer demeanor.

"I have something the Volturi will want more than her," Mike said turning towards his old friend. "Something that will change everything in the vampire world."

Bree Tanner and her newly found mate Diego hide in the shadows as they listen to the exchange between the two old friends.

"So that's why we were created?" Bree whispered.

"I can't do what they're asking of us, Bree. I won't. You heard them, there's a better way than killing innocent people," he says holding her hand tightly.

"You want to leave? What about Fred?" Her voice broke on the thought of leaving behind someone she cared about.

"We can leave together Bree," he replied.

"I'm not leaving Fred," she argued.

"Fine, but we're not following through with what _she_ wants. I can't leave you behind," he grabbed her face gently, looking into her eyes.

He wanted to change her mind and run, but she was right. They couldn't leave Fred behind. Especially if what that Mike guy was saying was true. Even if it wasn't a physical weapon, it was still a weapon to Diego. One he intended to save his mate from.

**-*-**

Tyler loaded the last box in the trailer before closing it. He was leaving in a few hours with Lauren Mallory. Jessica was already in LA setting up everything. They all decided to room together in a small three bedroom condo close to campus.

He headed inside for a quick shower before driving to the address given to him from Angela. Bella was staying in La Push for recovery. He hoped this was her wake up call and that she would find love again and settle down. He was back in a relationship with Lauren, and this time he hoped it would last.

Lauren was waiting patiently for Tyler to clean up. She had forgiven him for sleeping with Bella. After all he needed to get it out of his system. She didn't hate her anymore, if anything she felt empathy towards her. Lauren was willing to let everything in the past go. Being Tyler's bestfriend was something Bella had become before she started having sex with him, so Lauren was not going to tell him to drop the friendship. As long as it was platonic from here on out. Of course she trusted Tyler and Bella, especially after everything Bella went through after Mike disappeared.

Tyler and Lauren drove the twenty minute drive in silence, fingers laced together. They were greeted by the same large strang man that paced the hallway of the hospital.

"Is Bella around," Tyler asked, his arm wrapping possessivly around Lauren's waist.

"Sure thing. I'll go get her," Paul replied.

Paul didn't particularly like the guy. It was peculiar because just a couple weeks ago he smelled of Bella's kitty. He didn't personally know the guy or Bella back then, but lately Paul was remembering instances where he would smell her scent in town. And at the time he was curious who it was. Her scent mingled with only two males and it made him smirk.

But now that he knew the face of the scent, it made him feel a burning rage inside. He knew he had no right to feel this way. She had been grieving in her own way then. Of course now she was in know and she was watched carefully.

Bella was feeling suffocated. Everywhere she went, she had a wolf to follow. Her favorite two wolves kept her entertained for the most part, but Bella was becoming restless. Things between her and Paul were walking a very thin line of friendship and something more. Although what that was Bella didn't know. They would constantly flirt back and forth and sometimes Embry joined in on the playful banter.

Jake was getting sick of everything. He and Bella barely got a moment of peace together. She was always with Paul or Embry. He could have sworn that if he hadn't barged in Sam's house the other day that Paul and Bella would have kissed. He felt the tension between the two as if you could see it and cut it with a knife.

**-*-**

**Days later**

Mike had been slowly leading some of the newborns into the forest and destroying them as far away as possible. It honestly wasn't that difficult for him. Just a few words to Riley and and a few miles to run then he would turn on them.

Riley was too preoccupied with figuring out where Victoria was. He barely noticed the number of newborns dwindling. He had a gut feeling she was dead dead.

_Where did she go before? Was she coming back to finish what she started if she were alive? Did the black cloaks get her after all? They promised to stay out of the way until the last minute. So why would they get Victoria?_

_Unless..._

_Unless someone else killed her._


End file.
